dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alicion Clementine
" Somehow, I keep dreaming, and my dreams seem to be more realistic. But... Obviously, with my current condition, I can't be called happy. Then... What am I after all? ''" ---- Alicion Clementine in her parents grave. ' Alicia Iona Clementine''' ( アリシア-アイオナ-クレメンタイン Arishia Aiona Kurementain ''? ) also known as '''Alicion Clementine' ( アリシオン-クレメンタイン Arishion Kurementain ''? ) is one of female characters and students in the Greenville Academy. The owner of an epithet '''Super High-School Student Level Deceiver '( 超高校級「似非者」''Chō Kōkō-Kyū no Ese-Sha'' ) Although her epithet was mistaken as Super High-School Student Level Hypocrite or even Super High-School Student Level Slaughter sometimes. She was entered Greenville Academy as a new student, but was known as an anti-social one, so she was always alone all the times. Not many students that want to talk to her, but Alicion herself doesn't even care about it. She was just silent and keep her cold but calm manner. Appearance Alicion describes herself as being a normal typical high school girl. She has waist-lenght dark cappuccino colored hair, a little wavy on her hair tip, well-endowed pink-ish crimson eyes, and cold but smooth skin. In her past, before she was killed and revived as a Bizarroid, she has dark brown eyes. She wears a seifuku in short sleeves style, white shirt with navy blue colored and two white stripes on each sleeve's plications and a navy blue colored skirt with the same motive as the shirt's sleeve's plications. She's also wearing a glasses due to her bad eyesight, in fact, she wears it in order to hide her true eyes colors. However, in her berserk mode, The Possession of ALICE '''( アリスの所持 ''Arisu no Shoji ''? ) she takes off her glasses and shows her reddened crimson eyes to her foes. Anyone who sees through her eyes straightly would be affected by one of her abilities, '''The Disappearances of Happiness ( 幸福の消失 Kōfuku no Shōshitsu ''? ) in which the victims would see the repeats worst nightmare of them in their mind. This ability was classified into Illusion Ability. Personality Alicion is a gently, calm, quiet, and kinda cold. But actually, deep inside, She rarely seen smiling happily to the others, but she could smiles slightly if she wants to. She is likely to be the passive one in a relationship, proven in her attitude towards the others that she would yields to everyone if necessary. She would turned out to be very different from her real-self if she is possesed by ALICE. She would looked like a crazy psychopath and would slaughter her enemy in the most sadistic way which in the end, she would get the most terrifying bloods spread. With her high-level agility and her strong metal bone, she is slaughtering her enemies alive, addicted to their painful screams. This strong and sadistical physical ability belongs to her Hand to Hand Combat Ability called '''The Annihilation of Insurgents '( 武装勢力の消滅 Busō Seiryoku no Shōmetsu ? ) Background She lived with her small family as normal folks in her homeland, Germany and her hometown, the city in south-west Germany, the fifth-largest city in the State of Baden-Württemberg, Heidelberg. She usually is seen playing around the neighborhood with her lovely older brother, Herman F. Clementine. Herman really loves Alicion because he was always wished for a younger-sister that he can plays with. Indeed, Alicion and Herman are blood-related siblings, even they had a similar face and appearances to each other, but even so, they had very different hobbies. Her father, Urchdolft C. Clementine is a Germany and the director of the biggest sugar factory in Germany. He married with Alicion's mother, Takamina Kunizuka, who is Japanese and born Herman and Alicion. Unlike Herman whose completely fluent in Germany accents, Alicion wasn't very good at it. Because she was born in Heildenberg, then 3 months later, their family moved to Greenwich. There's nothing except happiness in her life at that moment. Her life inside a big but not very luxurious house with her parents, older brother, uncle, and aunt was great and nothing could replace her happiness. Her happiness was absolute at that moment. Even her uncle taught her how to play a grand piano and her mother taught her how to play a harp. She experts in playing a harp, until her neighbors called her Angel of Harp' '( ハープの天使 Hāpu no Tenshi ''? ) But her life was changed after a group of thieves breaking in her house, stealing everything they see, and in the end, they killed Alicion's mother, father, uncle, and aunt. How about Alicion herself? Herman was saved her from that chaos by taking her out, escaped from that house and run to somewhere far away from that place. Seeing her family killed brutally has caused Alicion a deep trauma and fears of strangers. Since that accident, she was always seen with her older brother, Herman, everywhere. Then, they lived in a small house, together until she became a 15 years old teenager. Just two of them, without musics nor family. Knowing that Alicion couldn't play a harp again, he works hard to buy Alicion a new harp. But an unfortunate accident comes over him, after he bought a new harp for Alicion, he was killed by a street-gang without any logical reasons, again, right in front of Alicion. Deep sadness because she lost her only brother that she really loves, and fears because she realized that she would be all alone in this world, no one would protect her again. Those feelings had mixed on her mind, caused the soul of grudge, ALICE, possessed her. Deep red, crimson eyes can be seen flashed it deep red lights under the darkness. Her short light-brunette hair turns to be darker than black, darker than shadow. And her fair skin turns to be white, cold and pale skin. Her smile gave anyone who sees it a cold and heavy atmosphere of fears. That's it, the soul of a witch of grudge on herself, ALICE has possessed her. Her tongue looks very terrifying because its long and sharp, the lights of the street lamps at that time, was automatically turned off. She slaughters those street-gangster in the most sadistic way, caused them to death in a very, very horrible and terrible shape that you won't ever can imagine. She doesn't feel any guilty after doing those things at all, she feel happy and free. Even she kills another innocent passers by in the same way as she killed the street-gangsters. That caused a hot news on the television after that day, the sadistic unknown murders around the street in the midnight. She lived all alone after that day, became expressionless and drowned in the deep sea od depression. Depressed because the reality that she is a killer, and could not even get ahold of herself. When she gained her consciousness back, she feel guilty about everything. She cried for her older brother, and when she slept on a silent night, she was stabbed by a knife in the chest, she was killed. She was killed in the age of 15 and her corpse has been taken by polices and scientists into an underground laboratory. Those illegal scientists are planning to make the most unbelievable war machine. A human that couldn't be killed by any weapons, not a robot or android. But a machine that lived with human corpses' body, a "Bizarroid". Bizarroid stands for the words '''Bizarre Android '( 奇妙なのアンドロイド Kimyōna no Andoroido ? ), an Android ( Almost perfect robot with human's shape ) that possesses the most perfect figure of a human. She was revived by a scientist, that later she called Master / Owner ( 持ち主様 Mochinushi-sama ''? ) whose bring her to the Greenville Academy as a new student. Her master actually tried to save her from those crazy scientists. Her eyes, Alicion's eyes turned to be crimson red after the first possession of ALICE, and now, she could still feels human's feelings. Such as sadness, happiness, loneliness, hurt, pain, but a thing that her master hasn't told her yet is "Love". Her master wouldn't let her suffers from that feelings again. Because of her robotic brain, she's still an expert at playing harp and decided to join a music club in the Greenville Academy. Nothing could kill her, even someone explodes her insides. Her life was on the back side of her neck, inside a small but really strong, unbreakable metal box, her golden chip. Someone could took it easily by pressing the back of her neck, but of course Alicion would never let it happens. Except when she found someone that she really trusts. Relationships *'Arren Gray Evans '--- The two of them are bestfriends, also childhood friends. Currently, someone whose understood Alicion more than anything is him. They didn't have any special feelings to each other, though. They treated each other just like a normal pair of best friend. Arren is one of those people who knows if Alicion is a Bizarroid. *'Nelven''' --- Even Nelven just a psychopathic girl whose hate everything and everyone who disturbs him, but they got along very well. Usually, they shared their story of life or problems to each other. Nelven is always helping Alicion from bullies back then. Same as Arren, Nelven has known if Alicion is a Bizarroid. Abilities Magical Abilities *'The Disappearance of Happiness' ( 幸福の消失 Kōfuku no Shōshitsu ''? ) This ability allows her to see the victim of this ability's lovely past or good memories and change it into nightmares. This ability belongs to illusion magic. *'Abyss of Time''' ( 時間の深淵 Jikan no Shin'en ''? ) This ability allows her to trap her victims into an eternal time loop, in which the victim would be tormented for eternity. But in the real world, the victim was sleeping. Still breathing, but of course, wouldn't wake up. This ability belongs to illusion magic. *'Dark Tranquility / Dark Serenity ( 暗い静けさ ''Kurai Shizukesa ''? ) This ability allows her to make the worst nightmare of her victim becomes a reality. In the end of the worst mental torments in the darkness and stillness, the victim would be pulled inside a portal by the most thing that the victim's scared of. Inside a portal, deep darker than black, portal. The portal into the real tranquility / serenity and stillness. '''Hand to Hand Combat Abilities *'Annihilation of Insurgents '( 武装勢力の消滅 Busō Seiryoku no Shōmetsu ''? ) This ability allows Alicion to use her incredible physical strenght as a Bizarroid to torn her victim's body aparts, even she could explodes her victim's insides when the victim was still alive. This ability could be more sadistic and brutal when used by ALICE. *'Ghastly Wail ( 恐ろしい嘆き ''Osoroshī Nageki ''? ) This ability allows Alicion to scream really louds that could make the victim's ears troubled. After the victim got troubled by Alicion's scream, without a clear reason, the victim would somewhat fears of Alicion. In that time, when the victim feels scared, suddenly, parts of the victim's body would cut into pieces. Actually was sliced with Alicion's bare hands. '''Passive Abilities *'Reflex Evasion '( 反射回避 Hansha Kaihi ''? ) A passive ability that allows the user to evades any sudden ambushes. *'High Endurance '( 高い耐久性 ''Takai Taikyū-sei ? ) A passive ability that rises the chance of the user to evades attacks. *'Hard Skin Metal Bones '( 世知辛いの肌 -- 金属の骨格 Sechigarai no Hada -- Kinzoku no Kokkaku ''? ) A special passive ability owned by this Bizarroid. Possibly increases the user's guard because of the skin was hardened and the bones of Bizarroid was made by metals. *'Heaven's Tears '( 天国の涙 ''Tengoku no Namida ''? ) A passive ability that allows the user to reincarnate and heals the injuries automatically. Only worked on medium injuries. *'Perfect Analyze '''( 完璧な分析 Kanpekina Bunseki ? ) A passive ability that allows its user to analyze anything pefectly only by looking at it anywhere and anytime. Quotes "If I were be able to get even a little bit close to the answer of my parents death, then those peaceful days could've continued forever." --- Alicion to Nelven. "Seeking for your own truth on the broken mirror. Seeking for your own truth on the dirty water. Will anything be reflected from it?" "Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black." "Maybe it's a dream. And maybe nothing else is real in this world." --- Alicion to Arren. "If I take another move... If I take another step, then it all would fall apart. And there had nothing of me left." "I've tried to escape from the reality, by searching a fantasy. But still... I don't know where should I go. Where am I belong to?" "Should we fight on for the ugly truth? Or should we hide behind the lies of distant youth? Those are confusing..." --- Alicion to her master. "ven if I'm separated from you, no matter how far, I'll be born again with new morning." --- Alicion in front of Herman's grave. "Maybe I overreact a bit. It hasn't destroyed me yet, has it?" Trivia *She likes to play with animals, especially cats. *She's an animal lover. *Her favorite food is beef meat. *Her favorite drink is green tea. *Actually, Alicion looks like a chil due to her height. But actually, she has a very mature attitude. *She dislikes noisy places. *In Japanese talk, she'd rather used "Boku" than "Watashi". *She loves for bathing horses, dogs, and cats. *Her favorite lesson is languages. *She loves music, especially played with classical music platform, for example, a violin. *She really is an expert at playing harp. *Actually, she was disgusted of big, really big ants. *Her weak-spot is on her left side of her neck. *Her "dere" is known to be a "Dandere" and a slight "Tsundere". *She likes to spend her break or days off in a place with beatiful views. *Alicion is immortal, despite the fact that now, she is a Bizarroid. *Currently the only Bizarroid in the Greenville Academy. *Actually a talkactive person, she hides that attitude and acts cold. *Hard to befriends with another. *Actually ever used SHSL Despair as her epithet, since her past was so despairing. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Female